The conventional secondary cells are chemical type cells in which electricity is stored and an electric current is extracted with movement of ions (electrically charged matter) through a chemical reaction. On the other hand, solar cells and atomic cells are known as physical type cells. Recently, a technology of secondary cells using lithium has been developed (see Patent Document 1).